


Are You Ever Coming Home?

by chesapeake ripoff (turnofthesentry)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:17:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnofthesentry/pseuds/chesapeake%20ripoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tries to calm Harry's nerves and ends up wound up himself. Kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Ever Coming Home?

Harry Osborn wasn't a bad roommate, but it was impossible to not to notice that he was an incredibly nervous one. Not that Peter Parker would go on any records as a particularly _observant_ roommate, but some things were hard to miss. 

"Peter," Harry'd ask, "Where the heck have you been, don't you remember we had a Calc date this afternoon?" Or he'd run up to Peter after class and drape his arm over Peter's shoulder and say, "Hey, what were you and MJ talking about? Better not have been me" and then laugh, and that was on top of the constant occasions Harry would abruptly decide they weren't speaking and slam his bedroom door for the night at about 3 PM. 

It was normal to take break-ups hard. Well, maybe not as hard as Harry was taking his; Peter felt like he was constantly walking on eggshells. If Harry wasn't shaking and sweating in frustration he was shouting, and if he wasn't shouting he was chewing on his fingers, and if he wasn't doing _that_ he was eerily quiet, disappearing into his room for hours. It seemed like the only times they spoke lately involved Harry stumbling over apologies for losing his temper at the end, and that wasn't any way to live with someone. 

He was exhausted, himself; between trying not to fail his own classes (let alone helping Harry pass his), his job at the Daily Bugle, and his other job with the particularly brutal, uncompromising hours, Peter considered himself lucky whenever he could get four-to-five consecutive hours of sleep. Still, he dragged himself over to Harry's room and knocked on the door. "Har? You awake in there?" 

The door opened a crack and he saw Harry's eye appear in the space, half-lidded and bloodshot. 

"And are you alive?" Peter joked, feeling wary already. Harry flung the door open, breaking eye contact with Peter so that he could crunch on a small pill from a bottle he was holding. He cleared his throat, wrinkling his nose at the powdery taste. His whole face was pale and damp with sweat, making Peter wonder if it was from the pills he was taking or if he was sick. Maybe both. 

"What do you want?" Harry asked. 

"Uh. Just checking in on you, that's all," Peter said, but he took the lack of spider sense tingling as an indication things were at least not going abysmally -- not that it really prepared you for domestic squabbles with your roommate. "Are you okay?" 

The question seemed to catch Harry off-guard. He looked at Peter, looked away, and focused his attention on putting the cap on his pill bottle. "Yeah. Fine," he said. "Why? This isn't going to be some kind of lecture, is it?" 

"No, fella, would you relax?" Peter's tone was slightly impatient, but he was tired and also fed up with Harry's paranoia. "I mean really _relax._ You're driving me up a wall with all your -- I don't even know what?" 

"Well--" Harry took the defensive, hands on his hips, though he clearly didn't know what he was going to argue. "You're the one making time with my ex every time I turn around, Parker, and you're the one who's never around except for half an hour on a Wednesday making me worry about -- or… or… coming in at 2 in the morning from… you know what, Pete, how the hell am I supposed to relax when I'm living with you?" 

"What?" Peter stared at him, his cheeks heating up bizarrely. 

"I said, how the hell am I supposed to relax when I have to think about you all the time? Everything about you is--" Harry stopped, his eyes widening slightly. He put his fingers over his mouth. "… Frustrating." 

"Harry…" 

Harry backed up a step, clearly ready to disappear back into his room. Peter debated following or not, but then decided not doing so would have more dire repercussions in the long run to their friendship. Their roommateship. Their… whatever.

He followed, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's muscles tensed but he didn't pull away, instead letting his body collapse against Peter's in a hug that felt more like a swoon. 

"You didn't have to relax _that_ much," Peter said with a small laugh, exhaling and putting his hands on Harry's back. He swallowed and his throat clicked a little. "But seriously, don't worry so m--" 

"Oh, stop," Harry said in annoyance, pushing Peter away. "I'm gonna go get some air." 

_"Harry."_ Peter pulled on Harry's arm, pulling him back so that Harry didn't reach the door to pull it open. Harry resisted, pulling himself forward stubbornly so that his body was leaning awkwardly against the door. "I wasn't -- you're taking this the wrong way, I wasn't… I was just surprised." 

Harry turned to look at him, exhaling erratically. "Yeah?" 

Peter nodded slowly, pressing his lips together. He felt Harry's muscles untensing and his own muscles relaxing because of it. Harry was much less uncomfortable to be around when he was himself not so on edge, and… somehow, Harry sliding over to him and slipping his fingers into Peter's hair wasn't uncomfortable, either. Harry kissed him, and it was Peter's turn to tense. 

"Is that bad?" Harry asked, hesitantly. Peter shook his head. 

"It's not bad." It wasn't. He realized he was torn between feeling perplexed, enthusiastic, and like he had lost control of his desired purpose to calm Harry down. Although, he had done that, hadn't he? Maybe perplexity and enthusiasm didn't have to be mutually exclusive, either. 

"You sure?" 

"Yeah, okay, chill out a little," Peter said, swallowing and definitely not following his own advice. Harry kissed him again, tugging on his lower lip with his teeth and going for Peter's groin with his hand. Peter jerked in surprise. 

"Whoa, Harry, forward much!" 

"Sorry!" Harry withdrew his hand sheepishly, moving it to Peter's side to clutch a fistful of shirt as he went in for another kiss. Peter tried to smirk at him, but his heart was beating ridiculously fast. Harry leaned closer, rubbing against him, and when his other hand brushed Peter accidentally Peter shivered and groaned against Harry's lip. 

"Okay, okay. Do what you-- do that again?" 

"I'll do you one better," Harry said, swallowing nervously but sweeping out his hand in what was undoubtedly supposed to be a suave gesture. He dropped to his knees and cupped Peter's groin again, pulling open his belt and buttons with the other hand. Peter's breath hitched. 

"Geez--" 

Harry nuzzled his face against Peter's stomach, his breath coming slowly. It wasn't what Peter would call relaxed -- not that his was, either -- but it was a different nervous energy from before, it felt like Peter's own coil of nerves and excitement. Harry pulled Peter's cock out and Peter shivered again, noting that Harry's hands were both ice cold and very sweaty at the palms. He wondered how that was possible. Harry's hands shook a little as they stroked him slowly, his eyes flicking up to look at Peter every few moments. Peter knew -- he _knew_ \-- that Harry was going to put his mouth on him, and the waiting was agonizing. Yet, Harry's tongue still started him enough to make his whole body jolt like he just touched a bare wire. 

Harry's hands moved off his skin soon enough in favor of cupping his ass, while meanwhile his tongue was moving with alarming eagerness. Harry panted, nuzzling his forehead against Peter's stomach again as he pulled him entirely into his mouth. 

"Ah," Peter gasped. 

"Mmmh," Harry mumbled. His fingers were digging painfully into Peter's thighs, but Peter was too focused on breathing to care much. He was also trying very hard to focus on not coming immediately, which was extremely difficult considering he had never once had someone's mouth on his cock before. 

_Don't make webbing jokes,_ he commanded himself. _Not even to yourself. That's just not classy._

"Heh," he exhaled, pushing his hips forward. Harry opened his mouth wider, tongue skating along the underside of Peter's penis with excruciating alternating speeds. Peter realized he couldn't hold it in any longer and tried to give Harry warning ("Hey--") before he rode his climax out with a shiver. 

"Gross," Harry said, unbelievably. Peter looked down at him incredulously as Harry wiped his mouth off, licking any excess on his face away with a mild grimace. He stood, meeting Peter's gaze at eye level. "How about giving me more warning than one second next time, Mr. Parker?" 

"Excuse you, Mr. Osborn," Peter said, breathlessly. He had no energy for any kind of real banter or wit, and instead just let his body relax onto Harry's bed behind him. Harry leaned over next to him, resting his face against the sheets and letting his breathing slow. "That -- um, I, uh. Wow." 

"It's embarrassing that you get better grades than me with eloquence like that," Harry said, tipping Peter the kind of crooked smile that probably looked a lot more charming when his face was less flushed and sweaty. That said, Peter couldn't deny that Harry was looking the most relaxed he'd seen him in weeks, and the solution had been significantly more pleasant than any of Peter's ideas would have been. All he'd been considering was suggesting Harry take up a sport or something -- or maybe kite-flying? 

Wait, had Harry said _next time?_


End file.
